


The Dads Keep Adopting Kids, but is That Really a Problem?

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [39]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), I changed so much of season 6 see more in the notes, Protective Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Krolia unofficially adopts Romelle, and the other four adults in the pack follow suit.





	The Dads Keep Adopting Kids, but is That Really a Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the comment "Adopt Romelle 2k18" and I loved it. I changed so much of season 6 though so here's a quick rundown:
> 
> -They're not going to Earth and the Castle of Lions is still intact  
> -The space whale mission didn't last two years, it only lasted about a week, and the fight with Lotor and with Shiro afterwards took place about two days after that.

Keith glanced over at Romelle, sighing softly.

“So, are we just going to take her back to headquarters or what?” Keith asked. Krolia looked over from the pilot’s seat and shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. She may not be eligible to become one of us but she can certainly have a safe place to stay.” Krolia said. Romelle looked up from where she was petting Keith’s dog, tilting her head in confusion.

“Why would I not be eligible to become one of you?” She asked curiously. Keith sighed softly and looked over.

“The blade of marmora only accepts people with Galra blood.” He explained. Romelle seemed to pale, if that was even possible with her naturally sheet-white skin.

“Galra?” She asked. “So just a lot of Galra?” She clarified. Krolia reached over and put a hand on Romelle’s shoulder in a soothing motion.

“Yes, but they are not evil. The blade of marmora was created as a group to rebel against the Galra empire. We do not support what the Galra empire has been doing.” Krolia explained. Romelle nodded and sighed shakily, and Krolia was reminded of the fact that Romelle was still a teenager. She looked over at Keith and smiled.

“Keith, take over piloting for a bit.” She said, getting up. Keith quickly took her seat as Krolia went and sat next to Romelle, placing a hand on her back.

“I understand that you may be worried or scared, or a whole array of emotions, but I assure you that everything will work out in the end. We will take you to the blade of marmora headquarters, where you will be safe.” Krolia said. Romelle nodded and sighed softly. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, sounding a bit hesitant. Krolia didn’t blame her; Alteans had had an awful history with the Galra for the last ten thousand years.

“I promise you that no one will share the same thoughts against Alteans as the Galra empire. Even if they did, Kolivan, the leader of the blades, will not stand for them attempting to harm you in any way.” Krolia said gently. Romelle nodded yet again and laid down in the makeshift beds that the Altean pod had. Krolia smiled and draped the blanket over Romelle, smoothing it out over her in a maternal way that Romelle hadn’t experienced for a long time.

“Sleep well, Romelle.” Krolia said gently. She got up and moved to the front of the pod, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “How are you doing, kit? You’ve had a rough week, more so in the last couple of days.” Krolia said. Keith sighed tiredly and shrugged a bit.

“I’ve definitely been better, that’s for sure.” Keith said, but Krolia could tell he was playing it down quite a bit. 

 

“You know there is no shame in not being okay, right? It is understandable, you just had to fight your best friend, your brother, and you had to pilot the black lion to defeat Lotor.” Krolia said. Keith slumped in his seat and nodded.

“Yeah, I feel awful. I’m tired, and I want to go home to Kolivan and Thace and Antok and Ulaz, and Regris and Acxa.” Keith said miserably. Krolia nodded in understanding and ran her hands through Keith’s hair.

“I know, my kit. We’ll be home soon, I promise. You can sleep if you want, I’ll pilot us home.” Krolia said. Keith got up and moved over to the bed that he had claimed as his, laying down and falling asleep within minutes. Krolia smiled and sat down, guiding the pod towards the blade of marmora headquarters.

-

Keith and Romelle both jolted awake when they felt the pod land in the hangar. Keith perked up and got up quickly, having to be held back by Krolia to avoid running headlong into the door of the pod. 

Krolia smiled and opened the door, letting Keith go. Keith jumped down, not waiting for the ramp to extend and running towards his pack. He clung onto the first person he came across, which happened to be Ulaz. Keith whimpered quietly and whined when he felt tears well up in his eyes, clinging on tightly. Ulaz looked down at Keith and made a soft rumble.

“Oh, kit, what’s the matter?” He asked gently. Keith sniffled and buried his face in Ulaz’s shoulder, whimpering. Krolia came out and smiled when she was embraced by Thace.

“Keith has had a rather tough week. He had to fight Shiro and pilot the black lion to defeat Lotor.” Krolia explained. Ulaz looked down at Keith and smiled, picking him up and rubbing his back gently. Kolivan looked over and frowned in confusion when he saw Romelle standing at the base of the ramp.

“An Altean?” He asked curiously. Romelle looked up and nodded.

“Yes. My name is Romelle.” She said. Kolivan nodded and extended his hand.

“I am Kolivan, in that case.” He said. Romelle smiled and shook his hand, startled at how large his hand was in comparison to her own. Kolivn smiled and looked at the three that had just arrived.

“I suppose you three must be hungry.” He said. Keith perked up and nodded, making a quiet whining noise but refusing to let go of Ulaz. Thace came over and smiled gently, looking over at Acxa and Regris, and then back at Romelle.

“Let’s go get some food for you three, yeah?” He suggested. Krolia nodded and gestured for Romelle to follow her. Antok tilted his head when he saw how maternal Krolia was being to Romelle. He looked over when he felt Romelle accidentally bump into him.

“I’m sorry.” Romelle said. Antok smiled, though it wasn’t visible through his mask.

“It is fine, young one.” He said softly. He knew how intimidating he could be due to his large stature. Romelle nodded and stuck close to Krolia, clearly feeling a bit safer in her presence than among all of the Galra. Not that Antok blamed her, he knew how rocky the Alteans’ histiry with Galra was.

Keith grabbed his favorite foods, grinning as he sat down with his pack. The others had already eaten, but they wanted to keep Krolia, Romelle, and Keith company. Regris and Acxa sat on either side of Keith, purring and nuzzling him in ways that were common for Galra in order to comfort younger siblings. Keith started purring after a few moments, smiling as he nuzzled his two siblings back. Krolia looked over and smiled at Thace when he nudged her.

“You are being very maternal to Romelle. Is she young?” Thace asked quietly. Krolia nodded sadly.

“Yes. It is a long story that led her there that is her choice to tell you, but she is a teenager by the Altean lifespan. She is an orphan, and I could not just leave her there all alone.” Krolia said. Thace nodded and smiled gently, rubbing Krolia’s back as she, Romelle, and Keith finished eating. He got up and let Keith cling to him, carrying the youngest kit to their nest with Acxa and Regris in tow. Kolivan looked over at Romelle and smiled.

“If you wish, you can rest in out pack’s nest. We can set up a room for you as well, though it will take a while to get in order.” Kolivan said. Romelle looked over and smiled.

“What is a pack nest, exactly?” She asked curiously.

“Well, Galra gather in groups known as packs. They are like families, in a way. A pack nest is simply a nest of blankets and pillows that the pack sleeps in.” Ulaz explained. Romelle nodded and followed the group to their pack nest. 

Thace was already in the nest, settling the three kits down for a nap now that Keith was fed and they were all getting tired. Kolivan smiled and chuckled when Keith pressed against his side and settled down, snuffling tiredly as he found a comfortable spot on top of Kolivan, his face buried against the blade leader’s neck. 

Romelle observed everyone laying down like it was any other day, gathering together to cuddle and comfort each other. Keith was asleep on top of Kolivan, with Antok laying next to the two and protecting them both on instinct. Thace and Ulaz had Regris with them, purring to him until he fell asleep. Krolia was Acxa were with each other, Acxa asleep, pressed up against Krolia. They were all connected in some way, relaxed and at ease.

Romelle laid down under one of the loose blankets, settling down and moving around until she found a comfortable position. As she drifted between the realm of sleep and awareness, she felt a large hand settle on her back in a protective, reassuring manner.


End file.
